unexpected
by bubblygummmX
Summary: Sandy has gone missing, Annie is heartbroken. Oliver is working away. Will they find Sandy? did he run away, or was he taken? Bu Grace learns the hard way, a unexpected face turns up and he's not leaving untill he gets what he wants!
1. Chapter 1

Grace heard a little girl's scream. She was in her office sorting out some paper work. Oliver was out. Grace thought for a second "annie" she stood up and rushed up the stairs. She opened the door to see punjab and a few maids gathering around and comforting Annie. Grace went over and sat next to her. Annie hugged her tightly.

"Annie, what's the matter?" she asked worridly

"Sandy's disapeared"

"oh don't worry we'll find her" she smiled. They all went searching. The sun was setting. Oliver would be home in about 3 hours. They took all the torches they could find in the house. They all split up. Annie was looked after by Grace tried really hard to find him. If he didn't turn up she would be heart broken. She thought. She carried on walking. She heard Sandy's bark. She carried on walking when...A man had hold of Sandy's lead. He was walking down a dark alleyway.

"Excuse me. Thats my dog" She walked up to Sandy and ruffled her head. She turned to look at the man. He looked familiar, but she couldn't tell.

"where's Annie?" he said sternly

"what?" she asked afraid

"you get the dog when i get the girl" he demanded. She stood up slowly.

"i don't know who you are but, I can't let that happen" she said

"oh Grace, i don't want to hurt you" he said while he laid his finger under her chin and lifting her head slightly. She backed away. How did he know her name? Until she felt the cold wall.

"you will not lay a finger on her!" she told

He sniggered

"rooster!" she realized that laugh any where

"clever girl, Mr. Mil..Billionairewouldn't want you to get hurt now would he?"

"what do you want with Annie anyway?" she asked

"oh just some buisness i need to take care of"

"you will not touch her" She wasn't as scared as he thought she would be.

"is that a threat or a promise?" he asked getting closer to her. She gasped.

"a promise" her voice trembled.....


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry in the fist chapter I said Annie was with Grace but she's with Punjab.)

"Look Grace, let's not make this difficult" he said

"Rooster I'm not going to get you what you want!" She felt her heart in her throat.

"really?" he raised his voice. Unfortunate Rooster tripped over Sandi's lead, he let go. Sandi ran

Grace was about to go after her, but Rooster grabbed her before she could.

"RUN SANDY RUN!" She sceamed. He dragged her to the wall.

"THAT'S IT!"

..........

Annie sat down on a wall. She rested her head on he hands. "where is he?" Annie cried.

"Don't cry Annie" Punjab sat down next to her.

Mrs Greer came over to her. "just remember the sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar than tomorrow"

Annie sighed " I've gotta find him I just got to" She slumped back down. "wait" she sat up "that bark" She stood up. Sandi was running down the road "Sandi!" Annie bent down and opened her arms to hug Sandi. "oh Sandi, i love you" She said while stroking the dogs head.

Punjab clipped on Sandi's lead and he guided her into the back of the car

"come on Annie, lets go home"


	3. Chapter 3

Grace struggled desperately trying to escape from the captivity of the vile man. This was proving to be more than difficult. His hands clenched harder upon her wrist.

"oww! Your hurting me!" she bit her lip as it felt as though her bones were snapping where he was crunching them. The pain was unbareable, just at that moment she went with her natural instinct, and dug her nails into his hand. It pierced through layers of skin, scaring him deeply. He angrily shouted, and let her go. For a second, both of her arms felt numb, seen as the blood connection was cut off, until the feeling was slowly retrieved back to normal. The throbbing pain felt like a pulse. Horrifyingly enough, she could see drips of blood trickling down her fingers from his body; covering her manicured nails. It made her feel extremely dizzy and weak. She turned towards the wall trying to hide her fear.

Pacing up and down he snapped "YOU! It's your fault" he shouted. Rubbing his palms together and constantly touching is face, his body language suggested that he was stuck and struggling at how far he had gone. With only motors grumbeling in the background the wind grew stronger. He hesitantly watched the empty glass bottle roll back and forth balanced on a tiny pot hole.

"YOU!" he shouted. Grace silently prayed to God as she faced the wall. Her eyes were souldered together, and her face was moist from tears. Rooster reached out and grabbed the glass bottle. He swung it at her aiming for her side ad ribs. It smashed and tiny pieces of sharp daggers and scattered everywhere. Grace's eyes shot open. Her pupils narrowed as she gasped loudly. In shock, her breathing remained unstable.

What just happened? Grace felt sharp blades sliced her skin. She steadily tried to move but instead her legs wobbled and gave way, causing her to collapse. Her breathing was much heavier. Rooster sniggered. He knelt down grabbing the top of her dress and pulling her in closer. Her chest was constantly moving as she couldn't breathe and her head flopped back, because she had no support for her neck. Her cheek was touching his, she was Repeating the breathless whisper of the verb no, whilst sobbing silently

"well well well, my mum told me i shouldn't play with glass" he whispered and spat as he hissed. She could smell the whiskey, from his breath. Her fragile body couldn't take in the impact.

her blood was smothered on his filthy hand. He pressed his thumb against her face and slid it downwards causing a red line of her own blood drawn on her cheek. He pushed her back causing her head to smack the bricks. Before anyone could see, he fled the scene, leaving the lady to slowly slide into unconsciousness...


End file.
